A Holiday Adventure
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: Team Gibbs takes a very eventful family Christmas vacation to Colorado.  This story is a sci-fi crossover with Magnificent Seven, but will be from the point of view of NCIS.  Warning:  Will contain spanking/tanning of young adults by parental figures.
1. Chapter 1

**A Holiday Adventure!**

This is a science fiction AU crossover of NCIS and Magnificent Seven. This story will be mainly written from the point of view of NCIS, though. I do not own NCIS, Magnificent Seven or Dr. Who or any products associated with any show. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning: May eventually contain disciplinary actions to young adults by parental figures in this story. After all, we all know how rambunctious the "kids" can be when they get together!**

**A/N:** I have often thought that many of the characters on both shows had **similar personalities**. These are just a few of the **personality traits** I find in common and is not intended to be a complete list. All characters are loyal to each other. This is how I see them:

**Gibbs – Chris **(parental type/leadership/gruff)

**Jenny – Mary **(girlfriend/independence)

**Tony – Buck** (loyal/a way with the ladies)

**Ziva – Vin **(curious/tracking skills)

**Tim – Ezra** (intelligence/communication)

**Abby – JD **(youth/impulsiveness)

**Abby – Josiah **(spiritual/understanding)

**Palmer – Nathan **(physician)

**Ducky – Nettie **(grandparent type/supportive)

**These are NOT pairings, just traits in common.**

**Chapter 1**

**Planning  
><strong>

**NCIS ….**

Everyone was getting ready for the holiday adventure ahead. The team was excited about a four week Christmas vacation they had planned together. NCIS had enough teams and would take Team Gibbs off the rotation list for four weeks. They would get a temporary replacement for Abby. The team had insisted that they couldn't leave without the "baby." NCIS would also make sure they had replacements for Ducky and Palmer so they could join in on the intended fun.

Jenny knew how hard the team had worked and had insisted they take some of the "comp" time they had all accumulated over the years. Gibbs secretly knew he would enjoy every bit of the time spent with his family. He, of course, had to convince Jenny that he wasn't going without her, telling her something about "not wanting to be alone with the children." Jenny did not let on that she really wanted to go and could not resist ribbing Gibbs about "being unsure he could handle them." He simply said with a smirk, "I know I can handle them because I know I can handle you." He then told her he just did not want to babysit alone. Of course, the independent streak in her wanted to protest, but she wouldn't give Gibbs the pleasure of knowing he had ruffled her. She agreed to go on the trip. Leon Vance would replace her temporarily.

The team was going to ski in Colorado for Christmas. They had also planned a side trip to the Four Corners USA Monument. They thought it would be awesome to stand where four states met in one location. It would be a great historical side trip.

Of course, it took a little convincing to get Gibbs to agree to the side trip. He just wanted to get to the resort and relax. He wasn't even sure how much skiing he was going to do. He just needed to be there to watch over his "family." He knew the mischief they could get into, especially the younger ones. This side trip just did not set well with his famous "gut," but he shrugged it off and had agreed apprehensively.

They were going as a team and as the family they had become over the years. They were going to celebrate Christmas at the ski lodge and had agreed to bring all presents with them. Abby had been looking for the perfect gift for Tim. She had decided to research some online companies for a great sci-fi gift. She saw a website with Dr. Who products. She decided on one in particular and ordered it. "Tim will be pleased," she thought.

Everyone agreed to meet at Gibbs' house Saturday morning. Gibbs had insisted that they get an early start. They had decided in the planning stage of the vacation that it was to be a road trip. Gibbs would drive one vehicle with the four guys accompanying him and Jenny would drive the other vehicle with the two girls accompanying her. The girls would have most of the luggage with them since they had more room in their vehicle. They would rent two large SUVs for the trip. Of course, in the beginning, the "kids" had protested the seating arrangements. They wanted to pair up at their own choosing. As usual, all the arguments were squelched with one infamous Gibbs glare and an admonishment to "suck it up or else." The "kids" knew, from prior experience, not to push the issue once the "or else" decree was spoken. They agreed, but not without pouting.

To everyone's delight, Saturday arrived. Everyone helped pack up the SUVs and with some grumbling from Gibbs about most "not being able to pack with less luggage," the team was on their way to what they all thought was going to be a relaxing vacation.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

This is a science fiction AU crossover of NCIS and Magnificent Seven. This story will be mainly written from the point of view of NCIS, though. I do not own NCIS, Magnificent Seven or Dr. Who or any products associated with any show. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning: May eventually contain disciplinary actions to young adults by parental figures in this story. After all, kids will be kids.  
><strong>

**A Holiday Adventure!**

**Chapter 2**

**Getting There With Sanity?**

Gibbs, with Jenny following, pulled out of his driveway thirty minutes after the team got the vehicles loaded. He had made sure everyone was prepared to leave, restroom visits included. He had tanked up the vehicles with gasoline ahead of time and he was currently tanking up on that concoction he drank called coffee. The first couple of hours of the drive were uneventful because most passengers were napping. Gibbs had to chuckle at the memory of the "kids", although excited about the trip, calling the morning departure "an uncivilized hour to get up to go on a trip."

Gibbs was truly enjoying the quietness of the drive and thoughts of spending time with the family he had come to love. He knew they had a thirty-six hour drive ahead and with rest breaks and hotel stops it would be at least four days before they made it to their destination. He often checked his rear view mirror for Jenny and was satisfied to see her keeping up with his speed and lane changes. Later, Gibbs and Ducky began enjoying the exchange of stories from their youth. Gibbs was very patient with Ducky's long - winded stories because he was not currently in the middle of a case that needed immediate answers to major questions.

Then, about one hour later, the insanity started.

"Tony! For the tenth time, quit with the popcorn! Why can't you eat like normal people eat? You are getting popcorn everywhere. The salt is getting all over my laptop!" Tim's patience was wearing thin as he watched Tony throw the popcorn in the air while trying to catch the popcorn in his mouth.

"It isn't my fault that you can't appreciate the fine art of popcorn eating, McNeat!" Tony was starting to feel antsy, just sitting around. The athlete in him needed to get out and move.

"Guys! Guys! Please quit arguing. I am trying to read and I can't concentrate on the text." The usually happy, easy - going Jimmy Palmer was getting irritated.

"A-w-w-w, is our little autopsy gremlin getting a little angry because he can't read his little medical books?" Tony asked in a childlike voice.

Tim piped up by saying, "Leave him alone Tony. You could use a little down time of reading and stretching that mind of yours instead of rotting it away in front of a TV or movie screen."

The grandfather in Ducky wanted to warn the youngsters in the back seat. He could see the red tint rise up Gibbs' neck. The tint eventually made its way to Gibbs' temples. Alas, he was too late. The next voice he heard was …

"**Enough!** Children, do not make me pull this car over! You will not like it if I do." Gibbs had had enough of the bickering.

Ducky noticed most of this was said through gritted teeth and shook his head. "When will they learn?" He thought as he inwardly cringed.

The three young men sitting on the back seat froze on the spot.

Then, Tony thinking he was being sensible said, "That was very funny Gibbs! You sound like all those dads on road trip movies. You know. The ones that make those empty threats." Tony was being hopeful, but they all knew better.

"Tony, since when have you known me to make empty threats?" Gibbs said while glaring in the rear view mirror.

"Uh, never Boss, but you can't be serious about pulling over. We are adults."

"Do you want to try me, Tony?" Gibbs said with confidence. "I can accommodate you."

In the meantime, Tim and Jimmy were elbowing Tony with hopes that he would just be quiet.

"Oh, no Boss, I'm good."

"I didn't think so," Gibbs said. "Act like the adult you claim to be."

"Jethro, if I may interject? We have been driving for quite some time and this old back of mine is in need of a stretch. Also, I do believe the "children" are getting restless. They may be in need of a time of freedom to release some of this nervous energy." Ducky wisely ran interference.

"Oh, Duck, I know what they are in need of and it isn't freedom. I guess you are right, though. We are due for a pit stop. Please call Jenny and let her know we will be pulling over at the next exit."

Ducky proceeded to give Jenny a call. "Ah, Jennifer, what is all the noise I hear? Oh, I see. Alright. Jethro wanted you to know that we will be pulling over at the next exit. Alright. See you there."

"What was that all about Duck?"

"Well, it seems as though our Jennifer is having much the same issues with her miscreants as you have had with yours." Ducky said with a chuckle.

"I guess you were right about the stop, Duck. I will be talking to Jen about what happened in her vehicle."

"I have no doubt about that." Ducky said knowingly.

The next exit happened to be a rest area with an information center and a long walking trail through a wooded area.

The group pulled in to the rest area. As they all anxiously departed both vehicles, Gibbs watched Jen as she approached him. He could see she was a bit flustered.

"Alright Jen, what did the girls do?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, Jethro. All I am saying is, it was time to stop before I pulled the vehicle over and strangled someone."

"What did they do?" Gibbs said feeling his temper rising.

Jen took a deep breath and said, "Well, they slept for some time, and then it happened. They woke up. Abby had earbuds and was listening to her music. Ziva asked her to turn it down because she could hear the music through the earbuds. Abby told her "no" and turned the music up louder. So, Ziva turned the music off. This started a big argument. That was the noise Ducky heard when he called. I then used the old "don't make me pull this car over" routine that I had heard as a child."

Gibbs nodded, remembering the same threat he used and said, "So, how did you handle it?"

"They did not know we were pulling over at this exit. When I pulled off to exit, they froze."

"Good one, Jen." Gibbs said with a chuckle.

Jenny waited for Gibbs to continue to speak. She knew he had a plan. The many years of working together told her this just by looking into his eyes. She did not have to wait long.

"This is the plan," Gibbs said. "We are going to use the facilities, grab any travel brochures we may need, get some of what they call coffee around here and then I will rally this "family" for a meeting." Gibbs couldn't help but smirk.

"Jethro, I know there is more to it than that."

"Jen, you know me so well. Then, we will be taking a pleasant, little "walk" through that wooded area to give our "kids", as Ducky said, a time of freedom. Depending on the outcome of this little walk, some may be taking an unpleasant side trip with me."

"Jethro, you cannot be serious about an unpleasant side trip. Although they act like children, they are adults!"

"My father and probably yours had a saying about that Jen," Gibbs said with a smile. "Act like a child, get treated like a child."

"If you say so, Jethro, if you say so."


	3. Chapter 3

This is a science fiction AU crossover of NCIS and Magnificent Seven. This story will be mainly written from the point of view of NCIS, though. I do not own NCIS, Magnificent Seven, Dr. Who, any products associated with any show or any movie or TV reference of any kind. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning:**** May eventually contain disciplinary actions to young adults by parental figures in this story. After all, act like a child, get treated like one.**

**A Holiday Adventure!**

**Chapter 3**

**Sanity! One Way or Another!**

"Tony, gather everyone together for me and have them meet me at the beginning of that trail in ten minutes." Gibbs said this to Tony while he poured himself a cup of coffee from the complimentary station in the visitors' center.

"On it, Boss." Tony was happy to follow orders, but he had a nervous feeling about it.

In less than ten minutes everyone had gathered at the designated spot.

After getting everyone's attention with his trademark whistle, Gibbs spoke. "Alright! Listen up and listen well. I will say this one time. This goes for the rest of this drive to Colorado. Jen, Ducky and I did not take this family vacation to babysit young adults as though they were elementary school kids. We are not principals of kindergarteners. You will behave or there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a round of … "Yes, Boss", "Yes, Gibbs" after Gibbs paused for answers.

"Your behavior so far has been that of brats. There is only one way I know to take care of brats and I am willing to do what is needed to have peace." Gibbs spoke with confidence and then raised his eyebrow as a challenge to anyone who wanted to argue.

"Gibbs, you cannot be serious! We are not children. I will not stand by and allow you to reprimand me like I am five years old!" Ziva bravely, but unwisely spoke up while stomping her foot.

Everyone looked at Ziva as though she had lost her mind. There were comments like, "Oh, boy" "Oh, no" and "Is she crazy?" All muttered quietly, of course.

"Everyone will take a stroll through the trail to release that nervous energy and then we will get back on the road." Gibbs was losing patience quickly.

Everyone turned to do so, but not without hearing, "Ziva, with me."

"O-o-o-o-o, someone is in trouble!" Tony said.

Of course, Tony did not realize how close he was to Gibbs until he felt the SLAP! Rubbing his head he said, "Taking that stroll now, Boss."

After the rest of the family was out of view, Gibbs took Ziva by the arm and led her on a stroll of their own. The farther the two got off the trail, the more Ziva's confidence wavered. Finally, their walk came to a stop. Gibbs turned Ziva sideways and swatted her backside five times before she had a chance to react.

"Gibbs! You cannot do this!" Ziva protested in shock.

"I just did. Do not test me further unless you want a more in depth lesson in being part of this family. In this family, we work to get along. All you had to do was take a stroll like everyone else. Instead you chose to be rude and then you acted like a five year old throwing a tantrum. I care too much about you to allow you to behave this way." He then shrugged and said, "You simply got treated like the five year old you were acting like."

The more she thought about Gibbs' statement, the more she realized he was right. "I do want to be a part of this family. It won't happen again." Ziva said quietly.

Gibbs put his arm around Ziva and said, "Good. Let's go catch up with the rest of our family then, daughter."

As the two walked back to the beginning of the trail Ziva whined, "That hurt, Gibbs!"

Gibbs said with a chuckle, "Yeah? That was sort of the point Ziver. It makes you think twice next time before you do something so childish again."

* * *

><p>Everyone met back at the vehicles feeling refreshed and ready for the ride. Of course, Ziva wasn't looking forward to sitting. Tony seemed as though he was going to give Ziva a hard time about her walk with Gibbs. All it took was one glare from Gibbs to make Tony change the subject.<p>

Gibbs then pulled Abby aside and demanded, in terms that left no room for argument, she turn her music down for this trip. It was too loud for her and very distracting for Jenny while driving. Abby began to argue until he reminded her that they could take a walk too. Her eyes widened and then she nodded with a pout. Knowing Gibbs did not make empty threats, she agreed to turn the music down.

Tony was also reminded to quit antagonizing his "brothers and sisters" or else. Tony knew, from prior experience, to do as he was told.

Before the quite, subdued family knew it, they were back on the interstate on their way to Colorado.

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. Each rest stop and hotel stay came with its own challenges. Most of the time Gibbs only had to give a glare or head slap to the correct recipient and the problem was remedied.<p>

Finally, when all sanity seemed to be slipping away, the group arrived at the ski lodge. They checked in to the lodge and began settling in. They agreed to rest for an hour and then meet at the restaurant downstairs for dinner. At dinner, they exchanged gifts. The team had developed a tradition over the years. They pulled names and bought the one whose name was pulled a small gift. This tradition set the mood for the beginning of the Christmas celebrations for the team with more gifts to follow on Christmas Day. Of course, Abby was excited because she had pulled Tim's name and squealed when she gave him her gift.

"Open it Timmy! Open it!" Abby exclaimed.

"Ok, Abs I'm getting to it. Wow, is this what I think it is?" Tim held what looked like a hand tool in his palm.

"Yes! It is a replica of Dr. Who's sonic screwdriver! It also functions as a miniature camera and ink pen!" Abby was beside herself with excitement. "I bought it on the Dr. Who website."

"This is great, Abs. Thank you! I will use the camera when we are out enjoying the scenery!"

"The perfect gift for the McTechie in you." With his own spin, Tony quoted a commercial he had heard.

There was a round of laughs as the family could not help but laugh at Tony's antics.

By this time everyone had opened their gifts and was admiring the treasures in front of them. Each family member knew the gifts were very carefully chosen with each personality in mind.

They then discussed plans for the following day. They decided to take the trip to the Four Corners USA Monument the next day. Gibbs was going mainly because the father in him needed to be there with his family for some reason.

Gibbs was still unsure of the trip. Something just didn't set right with him.

* * *

><p>The next day, the group arrived at Four Corners. They were excited to see the historical site. Of course, the kids began arguing about who would take the pictures with Tim's camera. No one wanted to be left out of the photo. Gibbs took the "camera" roughly and glared at his family. After learning how to work the gadget, Gibbs was ready to take the picture. Tim had suggested Gibbs get close on the first shot because they were unsure how clearly the photos would develop. With everyone standing around the monument, Gibbs pushed the button. There was a loud sound and a bright flash. When everyone was able to focus again, they began looking around to see if anyone had gotten hurt. What they saw shocked them. The vehicles, monument and visitors' center were gone. All they could see was desert for miles around.<p>

Tony could not help but utter, "Toto, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

This is a science fiction AU crossover of NCIS and Magnificent Seven. This story will be mainly written from the point of view of NCIS, though. I do not own NCIS, Magnificent Seven, Dr. Who, any products associated with any show or any movie or TV reference of any kind or any other character or star. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning:**** May eventually contain disciplinary actions to young adults by parental figures in this story. After all, this is an older time period when this would have been more acceptable. **

**A/N:** Four Corners on the M7 TV show was based on a fictional location, of course. For the sake of this story, Four Corners will be the location of the real Four Corners Monument.

**A Holiday Adventure!**

**Chapter 4**

**No, Definitely Not Kansas **

_Tony could not help but utter, "Toto, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore."_

"Yah think, Tony?" Gibbs said sarcastically after giving Tony yet another trademark head slap and pocketing the screwdriver gadget. "That is the problem; we don't know where we are." He did not want to cause a panic with everyone, but he was supposed to be the leader of this family and he was a little nervous. Gibbs thought, "This is the first and last time I ignore the gut."

"Jethro, wherever we are, we need to find shelter soon. It is getting cold." Jen said while beginning to shiver. "Most of us left our jackets in the vehicles thinking we were only going to be here for a few minutes."

"I know, Jen. Give me a minute. Let me work through this." Gibbs was getting agitated.

"Uh, Gibbs. What do you think that is?" Tim said as he drew attention to the dust cloud approaching.

"Well Tim, it looks like horses and a stagecoach." Gibbs said.

"Do you think we happened upon a movie set?" Tony asked hopefully.

"I have a feeling we did not, Tony. I guess we will find out soon enough. They are coming this way." Ziva commented.

"Gibbs! I'm scared." Abby was beginning to get nervous and starting to feel a little guilty that maybe the screwdriver/camera was the cause of this.

"Hang on, Abs. We'll be ok. " Gibbs was really unsure, but he did not let Abby see it.

Abby began to panic anyway. She began rambling about feeling guilty about the screwdriver. She was becoming an emotional mess. Before she knew it, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT! She felt three stinging swats to her backside. "Owww, Gibbs! What was that for?" Abby said with tears and a pout.

Gibbs pulled her into a hug and said, "Abs, you were having a meltdown. We cannot afford that right now. I had to get your attention. Calm down and pull yourself together, unless you want more. There will be time for questions and answers later. Right now we have to get out of the cold before it gets dark."

"Alright, Gibbs. I'm fine now."

"That's my girl. We will worry about what caused this later." Gibbs gave her a kiss on the forehead.

As he looked around at his family, he could see Jimmy appearing to be nervous. Tony, Tim and Ziva seemed to be the brave older siblings. Jen and Ducky were being the courageous parent and grandparent. He knew, though, no one was calm, not even himself.

"Tony, no sarcasm. Ziva, no ninja skills unless we are actually threatened." Gibbs said with no room for argument.

Everyone agreed as the horses and stagecoach came to a stop near them. Gibbs looked around to find the leader of the group. He knew who this leader was as soon as he saw the tall, blonde man in black dismount his horse. He also saw the guns and ammunition the man was carrying. He was glad that at least he had listened to that famous gut enough to carry a weapon with him to the monument.

Gibbs introduced himself by saying, "I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs and this is my family: Jennifer Shepherd, Donald Mallard, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Abigail Scuito, and Jimmy Palmer."

The man in black eyed the family in front of him and said with suspicion, "Family, huh. How come none of you have the same last name?"

"Well, my dear fellow, we actually work together and have become so close over the years that we consider ourselves family." Ducky spoke as he saw Gibbs watch the gunman suspiciously.

"If I did not know any better, I'd swear that Gibbs and this gunman were about to "mark" their territory." Tony whispered to his siblings.

He had thought he said that in a low enough voice as to not be heard, but when the gunman and Gibbs both turned and glared at him, he paled. "Shutting up Boss... and Cowboy," Tony said as an afterthought.

The gunman gave Tony a glare that could freeze water in the summer time, but was stopped by one of the other gunman. This gunman said, "Chris, wait a minute pard. He doesn't know you don't like being called cowboy."

The one called Chris turned away from Tony and spoke. "The name's Chris Larabee. I understand what you're sayn' 'bout family, Mr. Mallard. This is my family: The one who just saved your Anthony some heartache is Vin Tanner. This is Buck Wilmington and JD Dunn. We are four of the peacekeepers here in this territory. The other three are back in town 'bout five miles west of here. Have to leave someone guarding the town. It looks like you got yourself a problem here."

"Yeah, we are stranded at the moment. Do you think we could get a ride into town?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, it just so happens that this stagecoach is empty from a gold run we just made. I guess you can hitch a ride in it to town. We may have to put one of yah up top with the driver. By the way, this is Sam, the driver." Chris introduced him to the group.

Everyone nodded their hellos.

"You do have a lot of questions to answer 'bout why you're here, how'd you get here and why you're dressed this way. That's just for starters." Chris said with curiosity and more suspicion. Buck and JD shook their heads. It took Chris a while to trust anyone, but when he did, you had a friend for life.

"Come on Chris. It is time to get back to town. These people are cold and I've got a lady friend to see." Buck said with a mischievous smile.

Tony thought, "I think this is a man after my own heart."

"I'll ride with the driver. The rest of you can ride inside. Tony, take the floor." Gibbs said while giving instructions, as usual.

Everyone boarded the coach with Chris and Gibbs watching each other closely. Everyone could see that there were still some issues with trust.

Before the stagecoach departed Tony said, "Hey, I feel like John Wayne in _Stagecoach_! He had to sit on the floor too."

"You would have a movie reference at a time like this, Tony! You are so childish." Ziva was amazed at how Tony could come up with trivia at a time like this.

Gibbs could hear the bickering and knew that Tony sometimes made light of things not to show his nervousness. Gibbs then said in a semi-serious manner, "Children, do not make me make this driver pull this stagecoach over."

The siblings then said in unison, "Shutting up now, Boss."

Chris shook his head and thought, "I don't know who this man is, but I think I like him already."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

This is a science fiction AU crossover of NCIS and Magnificent Seven. This story will be mainly written from the point of view of NCIS, though. I do not own NCIS, Magnificent Seven, Dr. Who, any products associated with any show or any movie or TV reference of any kind or any other character or star. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning: May eventually contain disciplinary actions to young adults by parental figures in this story. **

A/N: For the sake of the flow of this story, we will pretend that the money the team had with them is the same money of the old west time period.

**A Holiday Adventure!**

**Chapter 5**

"Larabee is going to have questions. I'm not sure I'll have answers to give him or ones that he will believe." Gibbs thought as the stagecoach pulled in to Four Corners.

"Alright, folks! Everyone out." Sam called as the coach came to a complete stop.

Gibbs jumped down from the driver's seat and helped Jenny and the girls out of the stagecoach. He then turned to Chris and asked, "Is there a place where we can get some rooms for the time being?"

"There's a hotel down the street. There should be enough rooms for you to be comfortable." Chris said.

"We will check in and then Donald, Jennifer and I will meet you at the jail to explain our situation the best we can." Gibbs said, as if he was reading Chris' mind.

Chris nodded.

Chris then walked toward the jail shaking his head and doing some thinking of his own. "It is almost like this man is readn' my mind. We seem to be thinkn' alike. I wonder why he is needn' this Jennifer in this meetn'. It seems as though she should be tendn' to her family instead of talkn' in a men's meetn'. Maybe she's like Mary. That's all I need, another independent female."

Meanwhile Gibbs began, "Let's get checked in to this hotel. Keep in mind something happened at that monument. We have no idea where we are or why everything looks like we walked into one of Tony's Old West movies or what the older generation would call, _The Twilight Zone_."

"Good one, Boss!" Tony just couldn't help it.

After another glare, Gibbs said, "You are not to volunteer any information to anyone."

After he received the positive responses he demanded, they checked in. They got strange looks at their attire. Seeing that Gibbs reminded him of Chris for some reason, the hotel clerk smiled nervously and gave the group the keys they needed without questions.

Gibbs was glad that he had had his family carry cash with them on the trip along with their knives, of course. He always felt the need to carry cash because he never really trusted those ATM things and the fact that they were just another computer in a world of gadgets that he would like to live without. The cash they carried was enough to live on for weeks. If they had indeed gone back in time, as everyone suspected, the money they had with them made them rich by this time period's standards.

The group paid for three rooms. Tony, Tim and Jimmy occupied one room. Gibbs and Ducky rented another room. Jenny, Abby and Ziva obtained the other room. For safety reasons, the girls' room was situated in the middle. The rooms were adjoining. This made Gibbs feel better because he did not want any of the girls alone.

As everyone settled in, Gibbs spoke, "Jenny, Ducky and I are going to talk to Larabee. Stay here. We'll eat in the hotel restaurant tonight and then we will go out tomorrow to buy clothes for this time period."

The trio left for the jail as soon as Gibbs knew all three rooms were locked up. It wasn't that he felt that his "kids" couldn't take care of themselves. He just wanted to draw as little attention as possible to the group. He knew his "kids" had an uncanny ability to attract trouble.

As they were walking Jenny asked, "What are we going to tell him, Jethro?"

"I'm not sure. The truth is all we have. I have a feeling that Chris will see through anything else, anyway. Let's just see how it plays out."

As they entered the jail, the group saw more than Chris in the room.

Chris nodded and said, "You have already met Vin, Buck and JD. Vin is our local tracker. Buck and JD help out as deputies. This is Josiah. He is our area preacher. This is Ezra. He enjoys a good card game. This is Nathan and he is our healer. All of us serve as peacekeepers when needed." Everyone nodded.

Gibbs said, "This is Jennifer and Donald." Buck smiled at Jenny with the charm of a ladies' man. Jenny just nodded.

Ducky then spoke, "I prefer to be called Ducky." He then turned to Nathan and said, "Healer you say? Well, my friend, I am also a healer per say, as well as another in our group. His name is Jimmy. He is at the hotel. It is nice to make your acquaintance." Nathan shook his hand and smiled. He was not accustomed to anyone accepting him as a healer so easily.

"Hey Ez, someone else that talks like you! All those fifty dollar words going around." JD spoke and then cowered as he saw the glare Chris was sending his way.

Chris then spoke, "Let's sit and have us a little discussion. Who are you and why are you here?" Chris was never one to beat around the bush.

Gibbs sighed and said, "I don't know if you'll believe us when I tell you. Like you, I get to the point too."

Gibbs began his explanation. "We are from the year 2011. We were on a holiday vacation when we took a photograph and suddenly there was a flash of light and we ended up where you found us. We have no idea why this happened or how we will get back to our time."

"How you gonna prove this to us? How do we know that you aren't some bank robbers on the run?" Chris asked with curiosity.

Gibbs pulled out his wallet and showed his driver's license. He then pulled out his cell phone and the SUV keys. Ducky did the same as well as Jenny. Jenny also took out her SUV keys.

The seven looked at the items. They knew that these were not of this century. Gibbs gave an explanation of each item. They turned the cells on. Of course, there was no signal, but the seven could see the screens and icons on each cell phone and knew they could not explain what they were seeing. The drivers' licenses were intriguing also. The photos were colorized and printed in a fashion the seven had never seen, not to mention the lamination.

Josiah had seen some unexplainable healings, through prayer, in his church experiences. He wasn't too shocked by the explanation. When Chris and Josiah's eyes met, Chris saw belief. Chris trusted Siah's judgment and his own instincts and nodded his understanding.

Chris also noticed the badges in the wallets. Gibbs smirked when he saw Chris examine them and said, "We too are what you would call peacekeepers where we are from. As I have said before, we work together. I am the lead agent on my team. Anthony is my second in command. Timothy and Ziva are also on my team as agents. We investigate the murders of our country's soldiers." He then told the seven all about the jobs Abby, Ducky and Jimmy performed. He purposely left out Jenny's role in their workplace.

"You mean women are peacekeepers and scientists where you're from? Our newspaper has a woman runnin' it, but that is strange in these parts too. I thought women were supposed to be havin' babies and tendin' to their families." JD admitted.

The room was silent for a moment with the seven either glaring or shaking their heads at JD. Gibbs took a deep breath, but before he could say anything, Jenny spoke up. "Let me tell you something, you little brat! Women help run the country, vote, hold down jobs side by side with men and raise families at the same time where we are from." Then she said with a smirk, "Some of us are even bosses over men." She did not want to let on that she was Gibbs' boss just yet. She had a feeling, in this society and century; she needed Jethro to be the head of the family and did not want to jeopardize that.

"Let me apologize for JD, Ma'am. He has a way of lettin' his mouth get ahead of his brain!" Buck was trying to smooth things over with Jenny. He didn't care for lady folk being upset.

"JD and I will be havin' a "discussion" about this later, Ma'am. It won't happen again. Will it, JD?" Chris' tone left no room for argument. JD stood wide-eyed and said, "Sorry Ma'am."

Everyone, including Gibbs, understood the word discussion as it was used by Chris.

"We'll just have to trust you and your explanation, unless you give us a reason not to." Chris continued. "We will help where we can. Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to others who will help too.

Everyone nodded their goodbyes and were about to depart when they heard a commotion outside. The group went out and found two young women in a brawl in the street with two drunken cowhands. One of the women seemed to be handling herself quite well. As they got closer, Gibbs recognized them to be his two girls.

Buck and Vin grabbed the two men and stopped them. Gibbs whistled and Abby and Ziva froze.

"Oh, hi Gibbs! Fancy meeting you out here. Ow! Giiibbs!" Abby was caught by surprise by the swat to her backside.

Just so Ziva didn't feel left out, Gibbs swatted her once too. "Do not say another word. We are going back to the hotel." He then turned to Chris and said, "It looks like I'll be having one of those "discussions" of my own with each of my "daughters" unless you want to take them in to your jail for questioning."

Chris turned to the two girls and said, "I don't know what you do to young ladies that don't behave in 2011, but in this time they're taken across their father or husband's knee and given a good spankn'. I would behave if I were you." Chris eyed the girls and said, "I can see you have this under control, Gibbs."

Chris' words made even Ziva shiver.

"Let's go. We will see you in the morning," Gibbs said to Chris. With a swat to each backside that propelled each girl toward the hotel, the team was on their way back to their rooms. Abby and Ziva looked at each other with dread.

Chris shook his head and thought, "Yep! I'm going to like that Gibbs."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

No copyright infringement is intended.

**Disclaimer:** Same as Chapters 1 – 5.

**Warning: Will contain disciplinary actions to young adults by parental figures in this chapter. **

**A Holiday Adventure!**

**Chapter 6**

**Behavior Management, Old West Style pt. 1**

The two drunken men were taken back to their families and were allowed to sleep off their night time fun at home. Chris knew these men were usually harmless and were just trying to have what they thought was a good time. He saw no need to jail them. He wanted a vacant jail while he had his "discussion" with JD, anyway. Chris began his walk back to the jail with a nervous JD awaiting him.

When he entered the jail, Chris said, "Thanks for comin' tonight fellas. I wanted you ta know the full explanation from Gibbs. I knew he would tell us what he could." The others then nodded, trusting Chris' judgment.

"Now if yah would excuse us, JD and I have a "discussion" ta finish." Everyone nodded their understanding and looked at JD with pity before finally departing to finish their own tasks. This left a wide-eyed JD and a determined Chris alone in silence.

"What were yah thinkn', JD? Do you not remember what I said before those folks walked in?"

"Yeah, Chris. I, I mean, yes sir." JD quickly corrected himself at the sight of Chris' expression. "You said for me ta just listen if I wanted ta be here. You reminded me that I was too quick ta talk and that I need ta stay quiet as ta not get in trouble."

"What did you do anyway you were warned?" Chris asked.

"I wasn't quiet and I was rude to the lady." JD said in a very quiet tone.

Chris nodded in confirmation and said, "You could have messed up this whole meetn' with your mouth and yes you were rude. Yah know Miz Nettie would have swatted you for being sassy to that lady. We don't even know these people yet."

"What was our understandn' when I agreed to take you on as one of the Seven?"

"Aw, Chris, don't make me say it." JD said with what Chris would call a whine.

One look from Chris and JD began, "You said I was too young and that you would take me on only if for nothing but ta keep me out of trouble."

"Go on," Chris said.

"You, you also said you'd tan my backside if that was what you had ta do ta keep me out of trouble." In JD's mind, that was so hard to admit.

"You know I always keep my word. Alright, let's get this over with." Chris was not looking forward to what had to be done, but he was known to keep his promises.

Chris sat on a bed in one of the jail cells. "Aw, Chris, not over yah knee. I'm too old."

"Yah act like a youngn', yah get the punishment of one and yah know it. Come here, now. It'll be worse if I have ta come get yah."

JD worked his way over to where Chris sat and before JD could think, he was over Chris' knee. Chris didn't see the need to talk at this point because all was said before. He began immediately with swat after swat on JD's backside. JD was glad that he was able to keep the protection of his pants. In no time JD had to blink back the tears.

"Chris, I get it! I'm sorry. I won't disobey you again!" JD was willing to promise anything to make Chris stop.

Chris continued the tanning for a few more swats and stopped. He let JD wipe away the tears and compose himself and then let him up. He then pulled JD into a quick hug and said, "Don't make me do that again anytime soon. I don't like it."

JD pulled out of the hug and said with a pout. "Yah think I like it?"

Chris had a hard time hiding the smirk and said, "Unless you want some more, you'd better watch the sass. Go back to the boarding house and go to bed."

JD uttered his apology and although he felt like a small child being sent to bed, he didn't argue. He knew Chris loved him as if he was his own child or at least a younger brother. He was part of a family and would not trade that for anything even if it meant he had a sore backside from time to time.

* * *

><p>"Giibbs! You're embarrassing us!" Abby had been complaining all the way back to the hotel.<p>

"Yes, Gibbs. You are treating us like children again!" Ziva added.

Ducky just shook his head in amazement.

Jenny could see that nerve bulging on Gibbs' neck again and stepped in. "Girls! If I were you, I'd quit before he takes you both across his knee in the street."

That was enough to stop the girls' complaints. They had not thought of that, but knew Gibbs was quite capable of spanking them in the street and they had a feeling they'd only get an audience of people who thought nothing of this action in this time period.

Unknown to them, two reasons stopped Gibbs from spanking their backsides in the street. He was trying not to attract more unwanted attention and he needed to calm down. Until Jenny stopped their tirade, the girls were not helping his temper decrease.

"Go to your room and wait for me. Both of you find a corner to wait in." This was the first Gibbs had spoken since he left Chris.

The girls looked as if they were going to protest. Gibbs turned them around and with another swat that propelled them into their room he said, "Do NOT test me!" After that tone from Gibbs, the girls scampered to their respective corners.

Jenny and Ducky just stood back and watched.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! "Anthony! Open this door!" Tony was startled out of his nap by Gibbs' irate voice and stumbled to the door a bit disoriented. Tony thought, "Oh, boy. What happened now?" Tony opened the door and saw the irate expression to match the voice and asked, "What is wrong, Boss?"

"Why did we just find the girls on the street in a fight with a couple of drunken males? Why didn't you stop them from going out?"

"Uh, Boss? We didn't know they left. We all agreed, including the girls, to take a little power nap until you three got back. The travel through time has us a little tired." Tony then waited for the head slap that never came.

"So, they left without saying anything, like two naughty little girls?" Gibbs asked knowingly.

"I guess so, Boss. We thought they were here all along." Gibbs nodded. The three boys were relieved that they were not going to be blamed for this one and pitied the girls for the upcoming consequences of their foolishness.

"I want everyone to go down stairs and get some supper before it's too late. Please bring the girls and me something to eat when you return. I have a feeling they won't want to sit on the dining room chairs when I am done with our little talk. Give us at least an hour."

Everyone turned to leave except Jenny. "Jethro, are you sure you want to handle this alone. I know I rib you about "handling the kids," but I can stay if you'd like."

"I have this under control, 'Mom'," Gibbs said with a chuckle. We'll be fine.

"I see you have calmed down considerably. Alright, I'll leave you to it, Papa Gibbs." Jenny then walked away with a smile.

"Well, it is time for Papa to take care of his 'daughters'." Gibbs shook his head and reached for the doorknob.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

No copyright infringement is intended.

**Disclaimer:** Same as Chapters 1 – 5.

**Warning: Will contain disciplinary actions to young adults by parental figures in this chapter. **

**A Holiday Adventure!**

**Chapter 7**

**Behavior Management, Old West Style pt. 2 **

**And The Plan**

_"Well, it is time for Papa to take care of his 'daughters'." Gibbs shook his head and reached for the doorknob._

The girls could hear the doorknob turn but did not dare turn around.

Gibbs sat on one of the beds and said, "Ziva! Abigail! Front and center!"

The girls were standing in front of him in a flash. The looks on their faces were very much like that of naughty little girls about to be reprimanded by their dads. Gibbs had to try hard to hide the smile, but he knew he had to maintain his sternness. This was a very dangerous time period and he had to make that clear to them once and for all.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt out there! The era that we have found ourselves in is very dangerous. There could have been a gun fight and a stray bullet could have hit you. As you are aware, there are men that come to town to have a good time after long hours on ranches and get drunk. Sometimes they do not know what they are doing and cause harm to others. I shiver at the thought of what could have happened to you tonight. This is why women are usually not allowed on the streets at night without a chaperone." The more Gibbs spoke, the more irritated he got at their carelessness and disobedience. After all, he had all of those rules for a reason.

"We got tired of being in this room. The guys were so boring. They just wanted a nap. We wanted to sight see. Ziva can take care of us with her ninja skills." Abby rattled on as usual.

"Firstly, Ziva cannot take care of herself and you at the same time. It was two against one out there. Secondly, none of that matters when you disobey a direct order to stay in the room until I get back! To top all of that off, you lied to the boys. If you would have gone missing, no one would have known where to look."

"You are correct Gibbs. I just do not like being told to stay in my room like a small child." Ziva uttered with a sigh.

"So you put yourself in danger because you decided to rebel like an unruly teenager?" Gibbs' anger was rising again.

"I'm about to take a page out of this time period's history book and do what Chris said happens to young ladies who disobey." Gibbs said through gritted teeth.

"But Gibbs, you have never given us more than a few swats as warnings. Are you saying you are about to spank us?" Abby said in shock.

"Yup. I think this time period calls it 'tanning your hide'." Gibbs said with a chuckle at the look on the faces of his two daughters. "Ziva, wait for me in the boys' room." Gibbs knew he needed to take care of Abby first because Ziva would never protest to a punishment once it was doled out to her little sister. She would not let her hurt alone. He also knew he needed to deal with Abby quickly before she had a meltdown.

After Ziva was gone, Gibbs crocked his finger at Abby. She shook her head, no. "Abigail, do not make me go get you. It will be worse." Hearing her full first name made her cringe and she was at his side in seconds.

Like Chris, Gibbs chose not to speak. He simply pulled Abby across his knee and gave her the spanking she deserved. Most of his thoughts were on the fact that she had put herself in danger.

"Owww, Giiibbs! Please stop. I won't ever put myself in danger again."

Her cries went unanswered as Gibbs continued swat after swat on her covered backside. He had chosen to let her keep her modesty, this time.

Finally, when Abby thought that Gibbs would never stop, the spanking came to an end. Abby was a sobbing mess. Gibbs pulled her into a hug and held her until she was calm.

"Now you know how I feel about you putting yourself in danger. It will not be tolerated in any century. I will not be so easy on you if this happens again." After Abby acknowledged that she understood, Gibbs told her to get cleaned up, that dinner would be there in about half an hour and to stay put while he "talked" to Ziva.

Meanwhile, Ziva had heard the commotion next door and knew she was next. When Gibbs walked in she was prepared. She had been tortured. How bad could this be? Also, she would not allow Abby to take a punishment alone. She still did not understand it, but she knew there was no fighting Gibbs once his mind was made up.

Gibbs stepped into the boys' room and summoned Ziva to meet him as he sat on one of the beds. Like his time with Abby, Gibbs did not plan on talking. He felt that he had explained all he needed to. He then pulled Ziva across his knee and began the spanking. Ziva was determined not to be as dramatic as Abby was. In a short time, though, she could not help but call out. This was painful.

"Enough, Gibbs! This hurts!"

"You do not get to say when this stops, Ziva. Attitude will make it worse." Gibbs then proceeded to make the swats harder than he did for Abby. In no time, Ziva was crying much like Abby did.

"Ok, Gibbs! I'll obey you next time!" Her sobs increased as he continued. He stopped after a few more swats and let her up. He then pulled her into a hug. She held onto him and cried. He told her the same as he told Abby and that he would go to his room to get cleaned up. He would meet them in their room in ten minutes and that they better be there. Ziva smiled and promised they would be.

After an hour, everyone returned from the dining room with food for the three mealtime absentees. Tony eyed his two siblings as they squirmed while seated to eat. He felt sorry for them and wanted to comfort them, but at the same time he knew they deserved the spanking. What if something had happened to them? The more he thought about it the more he wanted to turn them over his knee himself! He knew that Gibbs had taken care of it, though. So he opted to rib them a little when Gibbs left the room, of course. After all, Tony is Tony no matter what century he is in!

"Hey girls, what has you squirming so much? Do yah have ants in your pants? That will teach you not to disobey Papa Bear in protection mode. Did yah cry a lot?"

The girls just listened to him rant knowing that Gibbs had come up behind Tony while he was rattling on. If Tony would have paid attention, he would have seen the smirks on their faces.

SLAP! Tony's eyes went wide when he realized what had happened. He began rubbing his head and asked, "How long yah been there, Boss?"

"Long enough," Gibbs said dryly. "Unless you want to have your questions answered with firsthand experience, you'll leave the girls alone."

"Shutting up now, Boss."

Gibbs nodded and said, "Gather around, family. We need to make a plan. Chris said he had other friends who would help us settle here until we figured things out. Any suggestions?"

"Well, Jethro, I was thinking that Jimmy and I could help Nathan at the clinic for a while." Ducky said with a little excitement.

"I thought I could help out at the newspaper. After all, it is a woman that runs it." Jenny said with a smirk.

"Boss, maybe Abby and I could formulate a plan to get out of here? I'm not sure how. Maybe if we use our cell phones and the "camera," we could figure something out." Tim said with curiosity.

"Hey, that sounds like when Kirk, McCoy and Mr. Spock went back in time and Mr. Spock had to try to build something to get them back in their own time. He had to use junk from the past to do it." Tony just couldn't help it.

"Do you see what I mean, Gibbs? He always has a movie reference for everything!" Ziva said with exasperation.

"Before you begin another argument that I will finish, let's continue the plan. Anyone else?" Gibbs said.

Coming to his senses before the next head slap Tony said, "Ziva and I will take the time to investigate the area. Maybe we can learn more about our surroundings. With the risk of making Ziva mad, I do have one more suggestion. Although this sounds a bit like the Doc in _Back to the Future_, we better be careful not to give out too much information about 2011. We might mess up the future in some way."

Tim spoke before Ziva had a chance to complain again. "Actually, that is the first movie reference that makes sense on this trip. He is right. We need to be careful not to change history by our actions. We need to blend in as much as possible and not give out too much information. Maybe we should try to rent a ranch outside of town."

"What are you going to do, Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Well I was thinking about having a workshop where I can make furniture or something. I think I'll stop with the boat building for a while. We will talk to Chris in the morning and see how to put our plan to work. We may even be able to help out with the peacekeeping around here. We will just have to live out one day at a time."

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! What about Christmas? All of our gifts are still at the lodge. This is not how we were supposed to celebrate!" Abby was starting to panic.

"Abs, we could go to the local mercantile and replace our gifts. Better yet, since we will make it back to 2011 eventually and will get to exchange our original gifts, we could just make new ones." Gibbs was unsure about getting home, but he would not let his family know that.

"Ok. It might be fun making them!" Abby was perking up again.

"Alright, without argument, let's go to bed. We have had a long day and we have a lot to face tomorrow." Gibbs said with a sigh.

While lying in bed that night, Gibbs contemplated the days ahead. He was unsure what this future would hold. All he knew was that he was glad that his family was with him. He was thankful that no one got left behind at the monument. Everyone was where he could keep an eye on them. He drifted off to sleep wondering what tomorrow would hold.

**THE END for now...**

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for the next in the series - <strong><em>A Holiday Adventure Continues. <em>**

I hope you are still interested in reading on.

Gibbs and his family will have to learn to live in the Old West for a while. The kids will have to learn to stay out of mischief. Will they learn the easy way or the hard way?

**I really wanted to thank everyone for the kind reviews. It really encourages me to continue writing. Thanks again!**


End file.
